


Кое-что о совершенстве

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane





	Кое-что о совершенстве

В противники ему достался молодой грек с на диво прекрасным телом. С этого парня можно было бы ваять олимпийских богов. До начала боя Луссурия беззастенчиво им любовался.  
Впрочем, это не помешало Луссурии в итоге отметелить противника в фарш. Какая жалость, что совершенное тело не содержало в себе совершенных навыков, но тут уж ничего не поделаешь.  
Луссурия получил свои деньги и вышел на улицу. На Палермо уже опустилась ночь — и принесла с собой прохладу.  
Луссурия шел, сунув в руки в карманы. У него давно уже не было нужды участвовать в нелегальных боях, но Луссурии это попросту нравилось. Где еще можно было увидеть столько отличных спортивных тел, померяться с ними силами, одолеть их? Заказы, поступающие в Варию, по большей части были довольно скучны.

Луссурия шел, не замечая прохожих, пропуская их разговоры мимо ушей. Огни витрин, гуляющие парочки — все это проходило мимо его сознания.  
Еще пару лет назад он, возможно, пощадил бы такого красивого противника, а после боя подкатил б к нему с предложением продолжить знакомство. Ничего такого — просто выпить в баре, поговорить о тренировках. Среди профессиональных бойцов не так много любителей мужского пола, но всякое порой случается. Луссурии доводилось когда-то заводить таким образом довольно приятные знакомства.  
Но не сейчас.  
В последние годы все изменилось.

Машину он оставил в двух кварталах от заведения, где проходили бои.  
Пора было возвращаться, его маленький загул подошел к концу. Луссурия проверил мобильник, валявшийся на сиденье: пропущенных вызовов не было. Сквало просто не пришел.

\---

Кабинет босса Варии был пуст. Сквало отыскался в спортзале.  
Луссурия сел на скамью у стены и стал смотреть.  
Сквало отрабатывал удары ногами. Несчастная груша раскачивалась и норовила сорваться с креплений.

Свободные тренировочные штаны и больше ничего. Можно было вдоволь полюбоваться на узкие ступни, на худую спину с выступающими лопатками. На плече розовел недавний, едва заживший шрам.  
Бледная кожа блестела от пота, выбившиеся из хвоста пряди липли к шее.   
Даже после трех лет знакомства Луссурия не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, что он сейчас наблюдает: тренировку с полной самоотдачей — или банальное проявление злости. Но в любом случае груше не повезло.

Забавно, как порой все поворачивается в жизни.  
Луссурия всегда восхищался телесным совершенством. Бодибилдинг казался ему сродни искусству скульпторов. Только те ваяли из камня, сотворить же прекрасное из живого человеческого тела было куда более заманчивой задачей.  
Угловатый жилистый Сквало с протезом вместо руки никак не вписывался в представления Луссурии о прекрасном. Сквало в свои семнадцать был похож не на скульптуру, а на бритву. На потерный нож с выкидным лезвием — неэстетично, зато действенно.  
Его легко было представить в подворотне, а вот на Олимпе — вряд ли.  
Луссурия любил его. Так просто, нелепо, обыденно.

Легко можно было бы заняться сексом с каким-нибудь совершенным телом — и плевать на душонку, что таится в нем. Для секса всегда можно найти партнеров. И избавиться от них потом тоже не велика сложность.  
Только вот что-то останавливало.  
Любовь — такая смешная штука. Цинизм и прагматичность ей проигрывают подчистую.

Крепления, наконец, не выдержали, груша отлетела к стене.  
Сквало повел худыми плечами и обернулся, спросил отрывисто:  
— Вернулся? Как прошло?  
— Отлично, милый, — сказал Луссурия. — Но я думал, что ты придешь посмотреть.  
— Я ездил к дону Тимотео.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, — сказал Сквало почти равнодушно. Сдул челку со лба.  
— Я же вижу, милый.  
— Контракта с Петрелли не будет. Нам запретили искать клиентов самостоятельно.  
— Почему?  
— Может, хотят, чтоб мы не рыпались. Чтоб я не рыпался. Вария должна быть тихой и послушной. И работать только на Вонголу. Мы больше не "независимый отряд".  
— Это ведь не новость, Ску.  
Сквало скривился. Лицо у него всегда было подвижное, и это не добавляло ему очарования. Спокойствие шло бы ему куда больше, но быть спокойным Сквало попросту не умел.  
— Бесит, — сказал Сквало. — Сиди и будь послушным мальчиком, Супербия. С каким удовольствием я бы убил его, если б мог.  
— С Вонголой нам не справиться без босса.  
— Да знаю я, знаю, — отозвался Сквало раздраженно. — Ладно, я в душ.  
— Пойти с тобой, милый? — Луссурия подошел, положил ладонь на потную спину меж лопаток. — Тебе нужно расслабиться.

Запах пота, знакомый до боли. Росчерки тонких шрамов на бледной коже. Неаккуратный хвост белых волос.  
Несовершенство в каждой детали.

— Зеленый чай и массаж хорошо тебя расслабят, милый.  
— Надеюсь, ты шутишь, — сказал Сквало, оборачиваясь.  
Ухмыльнулся.

Временами Сквало казался даже красивым, но это была негармоничная, странная красота.  
Слишком широкий рот, слишком острые скулы, цвет волос этот нереальный. Чудесный разрез почти бесцветных глаз.  
Человек-негатив, живой призрак. 

— Конечно, шучу, милый, — сказал Луссурия. — Так мы идем?  
— Пошли.

Обычный сценарий: сначала будет секс в душевой, потом пицца в спальне.   
И ни малейшего намека на эстетику.  
Луссурия не смог бы променять это ни на что другое.


End file.
